The Past Life Of Us
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Akari Nozomi is the most smartest girl in her school also the prettiest one, but she always alone and also an anti-social but later in her second semester, she met Munakata Reisi. first, she very hates him but she fell in love with him. But, one day they have to be separated.


This story is when I was a high school grader when I studied at Ashinaka High School. Let's talk about myself, i'm an anti-social one also the smartest, prettiest and most talented girl in this school. But, I'm very quiet and have a cold side also tsundere so they called me Queen Of Ice. Tsk, i hate this 2nd semester because there's too many homeworks with another friend that we can slect by ourself, i hate it "So, who haven't gotten partner?" i raised my hand "Miss Nozomi, it's always you""Sorry""Hmm.. You'll incl-" then someone yelled "Sir, Munakata also haven't gotten partner""Mr. Munakata, why?""Total of boys here are 21, so i'm the one spare""Okay, you can be Miss Nozomi's partner" what?! I know that Munakata Reisi is a popular boy because he's good at everything even he's under me, why he must be with me? Tsk! "Sir, why i've to be with him""Don't protest! Mr. Munakata, you can take a seat beside Miss Nozomi to replace Mr. Nakamura""Okay" and finally, he sits beside me "Hello""Hmm" replied me lazily then continued to study.

A few hours later, i'm eating my lunch and don't care what's going on "Huh" then he eats lunch beside me again "Why you want to eat or sit beside me? It's better for you to eat with all of my friends?""I won't let a girl alone"".." i blushed then looked away "It's my habbit to be alone""Hmm""So, there isn't any differences""Hmm.. Queen Of Ice""Don't call me with that nickname""It's a good nickname, haha" he laughed and i blushed very hard there. Since that time, i always spending my time with him. One day, we arrived at a garden and i sleep in the greenyard followed by him "Ahh.. My hair become mess" so, i let down my hair, Munakata who saw it blushed and i turned back "What?""Why you aren't often let your hair down and smile? You're beautiful, you know?""I hate that""Hate?""Because that, i never have any friend" i stared at him "I see.. I won't push you" he smiled a bit to me "Thanks, Reisi-kun""Yes, Akari" It was some days before his confession "Queen Of Ice, can i become your King?""R-Reisi.. Okay, i accept you" and become a couple but no girls in our school agreed about our relationship. As i told to you, he's too popular around girls.

One day after school, suddenly a group of girls stopped me "What?""We need to talk to you""I've to go" i tried to bumped but i couldn't and someone grabbed my shirt "You know, Reisi-sama isn't match with you! You better break out with him""It isn't your problem, i don't care about it""Tsk!" they tried to kicked me but it failed becuase i can created a safety transparent wall "Ah" i can make anything become freeze and become a snow "Snow" i smiled a bit then Reisi comes to save me "Akari!""Reisi-kun, look! I can make a snow""Snow?" he looked to the sky and there was snow dropped to his hair "You have an aura, Akari?""What's that, Reisi?""It's a special thing that just a selected one who can have that, a talent""I have that? Amazing.." i'm too tired then fainted into Reisi's hug and he carefully took me. Few minuted after fainted, i woke up "Uhh" i saw Reisi with a worry face "Reisi.. What's wrong?""If you have an aura, you'll move to King High School""E-Eh?!" then the principal comes "Yes.. You'll move at a day after tomorrow""Why so sudden?!""We can;t hide a potentional one here, sorry""I see" i sighed then the principal left us "Reisi.. I'm sorry""It's okay, Akari" then i cried there "I don't want to be apart from you, Reisi.. But why circumstances won't allow me?""It's okay, Akari""But-" i stopped because he gentlely kissed my lip "It'll be allright.. Now, you're better go to sleep""Oyasumi, Reisi""Yes" and i fell in sleep there.

A day after that in the lesson, "Sir""What's wrong?""Can i go to healthy room? I'm getting a headache""Sure.. Go ahead""Thanks""You'll go there alone?""Hum?" i nodded then Reisi stood up "I'll accompany her, Sir""Oh take her.. If she is with you, it'll be fine since both of you are the smartest student""Yes""And this day is her last time here" i stared then walked to the healthy room first then followed by Reisi "I'm bored""So where do you want to go, Akari?""I don't know, haha""Let's go to a park here""Eh.. Is it okay?""Yes, it's just once time" he holds my hand and we went to the park. Arrived in the park, "Thanks Reisi""No problem" he smiled to me "Nee.. Do you love me?""Yes""So you won't easily let me go, right?""Yes""What if i've to go like now?""I'll be waiting for you or chase you""R-Reisi""I want you to stay but i know you can't, so i'll be the one who chase you""Reisi.. Thanks" i grinned to him and he blushed "Well.. It's quite different if you grin to mr""Aha.. Well, i don't want to go to class""Where'll we go?""My room, please""As your request, Queen""You're my King.. huh" i looked away then we went to my dorm "Reisi""Yes?""S-Stay by my side today, please" i blushed then looked down and he lifted up my chin with his hand "Akari""Y-Yes?""I'll""Sorry if i'm too selfish""It's okay" then we sat in the sofa "Reisi""Yes?""I'm very proud that you're mine""Me too" i smiled then created some snow "Beautiful""Thanks, Reisi""That's why you've to move to King High School""Me?""Ye.. For control your power""I see""Haha" we talked a lot there and a day after that, i move to King High School.

[Time Skip] Half of year have passed and i'm the 3rd years at King High School, i was invited by so many clans but i rejected it because i've to move to another country to take school normally. While i'm walking explored this school for the last time, i bumped into someone "Akh""Sorry""Eh" i looked to the voice and it's Reisi "R-Reisi!""Akari, long time no see""Yes.. You move here?""Yes.. I got a blue aura""I see""And, my dream is become a king oneday""I see.. Good then, Reisi""And you?""My dream? I'm also don't know what's my dream""You'll find it someday""Yes.. I'll go! Goodbye""Goodbye?""I've taken an acceleration here so i'll take university or anything else""I see""Sorry, Reisi""It's okay, we'll meet again""When?""Oneday" oneday, huh? I smiled "Yes.. One day, see you very later Reisi!""Wait!""Hmm?" he kissed my lip "R-Reisi""I still love you, Akari""Same like you" i hugged him "Reisi.. i'm really love you and i don't want to be apart from you.. I just want to be with you""Akari" he rubbed my hair "Reisi..""I love you too, promise me that we'll meet again oneday""Yes.. Oneday and still love me, okay?""Yes!""Pinky finger!~""Okay" and yes, we made one promise again "See you, Reisi""Yes" i left him there, i'm not sure that i can do that promise, i'm too weak.. Goodbye, Japan!

Time Skip Reisi's P.O.V

In my HQ, "Captain.. All of the problem have solved""Thanks, Awashima-kun" she left me. It's been four years Akari left me, i'm still waiting for her because our promise. I've never met someone like her until now, she's different from others girls. All of my members said that i'm match with Awashima-kun, she's a heartless woman and also interesting but she can't replace Akari. I took a photo of me with Akari anf stared at it then someone knocked the door "Captain""Come in" it's Awashima, she looked at me "Sorry for disturb you,captain""It's okay, Awashima-kun""Is that the girl?""Yes""I tought i looked her at a cover of a magazine""Magazine?""Yes captain""Okay, i'll go for take some fresh air.. Thanks for the information, Awashima-kun""Yes sir" i left her and also Scepter 4 HQ then went to a bookstore near there to search about the magazine "I forgot to asked her the name of the magazine" i sighed then looked for the magazine. And, all of the magazine take a topic about her and I selected one from some magazines to read, it's contain about her graduation and also some questions.

**Akari Nozomi is one of the members from LDN48, an ace also general manager that have worked for a long time, finally want to graduate. Why? We know that her works very perfect and she's the best among them. Let's see our interactions!**

**Rep : "So Akari Nozomi, what will you do after this?"**

**AN : "Humm.. I think i'll come back to my country.. eh, i mean Japan.. It isn't my original country"**

**Rep : "I see.. And what can we see, you changed your hairstyle into the blonde curly one"**

**AN : "Yes.. What do you think?"**

**Rep : "You're very beautiful!"**

**AN : "Thank you for your opinion!"**

**Rep : "No problem.. And well, why you want to graduate? Is it something wrong or another else?"**

**AN : "I want to reach my dreams, continue my full work at Japan and one private thing"**

**Rep : "I see.. What's your dream, Akari Nozomi-sama?"**

**AN : "Haha! My dream is become an actress also working for my Father's coorporation"**

**Rep : "I see.. It's a good dream! I hope you can reach it"**

**AN : "Thanks!"**

**Rep : "And.. Do you have a boyfriend? You said you have one"**

**AN : "Yes I have.. He's someone that i only love, i've got so many confession also knew so many interesting boy but the one who i love, just him"**

**Rep : "As we can know, where is he now?"**

**AN : "He is at Japan now, he's waiting for me"**

**Rep : "Oh I see.. Thank you for your time to answered my questions!"**

**AN : "No problem"**

**She'll Back..**

I closed the magazine, she'll come back then i smiled "Hmm.." i put the magazine then left the bookstore. I walked to the town, then received a text message from Awashima-kun "Captain, i got a news that Akari Nozomi-san is at Japan but i don't know exactly the place" ohh.. She has arrived, i'll meet her maybe. After that, I went to our last high school, Ashinaka High School, still the same. And then, I stopped at a cafe that Akari's favorite there and texted Awashi-kun that i'll go for a long time. I brought a tea then the owner of the cafe comes, she knows us from we were a high school grader "Hello, Munakata""Hello Ma'am, long time no see""Yes.. Like usual, you're polite""It's my habbit, ma'am""Yes i know""Hmm""You don't come with Nozomi""Off course.. She has became a popular woman""Yes.. But, she's matches with you""Thanks, ma'am""No problem... You're also a popular man""Not really, ma'am""Aha.. You're a blue king, captain of Scepter 4""Thank you, ma'am""Yes" then I went to a garden that I've visited with her, I still remember that day.

[Flashback] It's our first date, I don't know what she likes so I choosed garden. Arrived there, "Uwaa..""Do you like this garden?""This garden is very beautiful, i like it.. Thanks for this, Reisi" she grinned to me, she's too beautiful "No problem" i hold her and explored the garden. After few hours explored, suddenly rain fell and we must stopped in a cafe inside that garden "Rain""I don't know it'll be raining.. Sorry" i sighed "It's okay, Reisi! I'm happy enough""Really?""Yes.. You don't believe me, eh?""Maybe" it's my fault, she sighed "Do you know rain'll stop, c'mon!" she holds my hand and run to outside "We'll become wet, Akari""It's okay, Reisi! Just one" she laughed as enjoying the rain stucked to her body "That's why you're interesting, Akari"".." she blushed and looked away "T-Thanks""Yes" then i holded her waist to make her closer to me "R-Reisi" i placed my forehead into her's "Akari""Yes?""I love you""Me too, Reisi" i kissed her forehead "It's been a long time we stayed in this rain, there'll be a rainbow""Yes.. There is" i pointed at the rainbow "Yes.. Do you know there's a very important thing in the end of the rainbow?" asked her while smiled. [End]

I smiled when remembered that, i looked to the sky and there isn't a rainbow here. Then, i explored the garden and there's a rainbow came "Rainbow" i tried to chased the end of the rainbow and i found someone "Ah""It must be you, Reisi" she turned back and it's Akari "Akari""Long time no see you, Reisi" she smiled then came closer to me "Oh.. I mean, blue Kings""Akari.." i hugged her very tight "I'm very miss you""I'm sorry Reisi.. I left you for a long time""It's okay, no matter what.. I'll still love you" she surprised "You're very loyal, Reisi""It's me, Miss""Haha""And, what about you?""Should i tell it to you?""Off course""I- I love you, but isn't like just for chase you.. I want to left London""I know that" i smirked "You've changed""I'm still the same Akari Nozomi""You've became an adult before realized it""Ah.. Really? I'm a 22 years old.. Haha""Then.. We'll become a husband and a wife"".." she blushed as I teased her "If i want it, Reisi""Off course you want""Tsk" we laughed together and walked together. I swear, I'll make you happy and won't ever let you go, Akari.

THE ENDDDDDDDDD XDD


End file.
